


The Party Scene

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Glory Hole, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where the Avengers organize a glory hole event and Bucky takes it as an opportunity to finally fuck you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for day 14 of Kinktober on my Tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com. The prompts were glory hole and “I wasn’t expecting you to be… THAT big”. I’m pretty proud of myself for actually getting through with this one, despite the fact that it’s so ridiculous because I had absolutely no idea I’d be able to come up with something. So I’m giving myself props for this. If anything, at least I’m stretching my writing muscles.

The whole idea had been Stark’s doing, of course, but the fact that everyone seemed to accept it was just further proof of exactly how sex-deprived the Avengers had become after the last few months of consecutive missions. Everyone had been on their wit’s end, and so the prospect of a group activity that would help let off some steam without any strings attached was generally well-received. 

Bucky wasn’t exactly a part of the excitement. Well, he was a part of it, as his name had been thrown into the mix and he’d been selected as one of the attendees, instead of the “workers”. He just wasn’t as excited as everyone else, mainly because there was only one person he wanted to fuck. 

Y/N. Ever since his arrival, she’d been the one good constant in his process of recovery, always there for him with a kind word, a soft touch, or a comforting silence. She seemed to always know what he needed, even when he didn’t have the words to explain it or when he couldn’t identify it for himself.

It wasn’t a surprise that Bucky had fallen for her. He couldn’t understand how no one else was head over heels for her beauty and charm. But, as part of the Avengers, she was part of the exercise too, and just to his luck, she was going to be one of the people made available to… help with the relaxation.

Just the idea of anyone touching her was enough to get Bucky mad enough that a scowl seemed to be permanently etched on his face. He didn’t want to imagine anyone else inside of her. If only he’d been brave enough to ask her out… They wouldn’t even feel *the need* to partake in such an activity, he’d make sure of that. 

There was only one thing he could do. He’d make sure to be the first one through the door tomorrow and he’d monopolize her body for his own pleasure. That wasn’t necessarily how he imagined their first time to be like, but it’d have to do.

The next day, Bucky managed to be the first inside the specially prepared room for the “GHE”, or “Glory Hole Experience”, as Tony had not so brilliantly dubbed the activity. By then, he didn’t even bother to hide his intentions anymore. Where before he would try to hide his feelings, pretend he didn’t dream about Y/N every single night, now he made sure everyone saw as he made a beeline to where he knew she’d be, having recognized her spread legs. 

But then he stopped. Now, it had been a while since he’d seen any woman naked, and he could barely remember those days before the war when he was able to make any woman’s panties easily drop to the ground, but he was sure he’d never seen such a pretty pussy in his entire life. Even if Hydra managed to capture him and reactivate the Winter Soldier, he was sure he’d never forget the sight of Y/N’s legs spread open for his sick pleasure.

Almost mesmerized, his hands moved on his own accord to caress her silky thighs, barely noticing how they were trembling. But at the sound of her strangled gasp, he froze, the harsh reality of the moment suddenly dawning upon him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, not even sure if she could hear him through the wooden wall Tony had built just for that day, his cheeks burning as he lowered his head to hide his face from anyone who could be staring at him as he stared at her lower parts.

“It’s okay, Buck.” So much for being undercover, he thought, extremely curious as to how she’d found out it was him. “I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. Also, your metal hand was colder than what I did anticipate, so that surprised me.”

Oh, right. He’d forgotten about that. Stupid.

“Also, your touch felt nice. I haven’t been touched in so long, I guess I’d forgotten how good it felt…” Bucky raised an eyebrow at her words, definitely interested in the information she had just shared. Perhaps, just enough so he could push through the self-conscious feeling about what was going on.

“So… I can…” it felt weird to say “use you”, but Bucky didn’t know how else to word it. Thankfully, Y/N seemed to understand what he meant anyway. She always did. It was one of the many reasons why he had fallen for her.

“Yes! Yes. Please, Buck. I-I’d much rather have you than anyone else…” That last part was murmured in such a low voice that Bucky thought maybe he wasn’t supposed to even hear it, but with his super-hearing, he had definitely caught each and every word that left her mouth and he was reveling in it.

So, making sure that he had a condom on, Bucky penetrated her slowly, one of his thumbs circling her clit to help her adjust to his length more easily. It was heaven and hell all at once. She was so fucking tight, and already so wet despite the lack of preparation. The little moans she was trying to swallow down were music to my ears, and I already knew I never wanted this to end. 

Except the enthusiasm was perhaps too much for me, and I lost control of my hips, pushing all the way inside of her when I was already halfway in. At the pained groan that she let out, I immediately stilled, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.

“S-sorry,” I apologized automatically, having to exercise great restraint to keep still while I waited for her to say something, anything, that would let me know I hadn’t just completely screwed up.

“N-no, it’s… It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to be… THAT big.” I blinked a few times, trying to process what she’d just said. And then I snorted, the weight that had set on my shoulders at the prospect of hurting her disappearing all at once, leaving me in an incredibly bubbly mindset.

“Oh yeah, doll? Thought about this a lot, have you?” I heard her breath hitch as she realized the implications of her own words, but seconds later, I felt her thigh muscles relax under the palms of my hands.

“Can’t say that I haven’t, Sargent. Are you going to show me if I’ve been overestimating you or what?” Growling at her teasing, I took it as permission to start thrusting, initially making sure to do it as slowly as possible, but as moans started to flow from her and the pit of arousal in my stomach grew with each press of my cock head against her uterus, I soon began to pick up my pace, not quite believing the fact that I was now fucking Y/N. I’d stay here for the rest of the night, hell, if she wanted to, I’d stay nestled inside of her for the rest of our lives. I just didn’t want to ever forget how it felt to be deep inside of her pussy, being this connected to her, knowing I was giving her pleasure as well.

Under my thumb, I felt her clit throb as she screamed out her high, her pussy contracting around my member and prompting me to cum on the condom too. My release was so strong, such a spiritual experience, that for a few seconds I forgot where I was - it was just me and her, and the feeling of having cummed inside a girl after so long.

But then, I hear the most annoying voice in the tower, characteristically interrupting our bonding with a tap on my shoulder, saying, “Mind if I join?”

It was safe to say that Sam didn’t touch her that night or ever again.


End file.
